Warriors: Dawn of the Clans Wiki:New User Guide
Welcome to Warriors: Dawn of the Clans wiki, a literate and realistic Warriors roleplay site. This site centers around the Erin Hunters series called Warriors, here proud fans design their own character and live their lives whilst roleplaying one or many warrior cats. Without further adue you must be curious about how to work this site as well as how it works. Below is a detailed guide on this wiki and it's many pages. Of course, as usual, if you have any questions please direct them to our staff members who will happily answer your questions! Basics : is a newly active wiki, first created on December 8, 2018 by Minkclaw. She is the founder of our proud and has designed it so it's fun and realistic roleplay site that is easy to navigate once you've learned the ropes. We are a smaller wiki with only two active users and happily welcome new users who wish to join! This wiki coastal regions of England for its setting. If you need any help with the seasons or weather of this area please see this for more information. *'Codes'—This page simply clarifies on what the Warrior and Medicine Cat codes. We prefer to keep the forbidden romances down, especially with medicine cats as it wasn't very common for a medicine cat to disobey the code and take on a mate. So if you do by chance gave a medicine cat character ask an admin before making plans for your medicine cat. *'History'—This page explains in great detail the history of the Clans or any other know factions and their myth and lore. If you need to know how the Clans came to be and how to fit your character to the Clans storyline this would be a good place to start! *'Territories'—This page offers a detailed description on the Clans and surrounding territories. If you need to know of which Clan sits by which Clan or what territories there are then this would be a good place to start! :After reading through our main pages as well as the rules of this wiki, your probably ready to start looking through what Clans or factions we have so you may join with your characters. We have two main Clans, StormClan and TideClan, as well as Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets. Although if you pay close attention our main Clan planner will have verious blogs or announcements up of new factions that might come to the roleplay for a while! You may also note that loners and rogues may have their own small clowders of which you may create for your small band of cats by labeling the page User:username/clowder name, when you make these be sure to add the Stray Faction category! Characters :Upon looking over all the factions, you'll need to request your character(s) on the talk page of the faction you wish to join. When you click om Add Topic you will be left to create your character(s) request. The format you'll need to use is shown below: Character Name :Appearance: :Character/Personality: :Family: :Rank: ~~~~ :After requesting your character(s) on the talk page of whichever faction you wish to join and it being approved by an admin there will come a time where your character is approved. When this happens you'll need to create your character(s) page before you may join in the roleplay. Here is where it gets tricky. The process of making the page can be slow but you'll need to first click on the icon to the right of your screen where it allows you to name your page. If there's another character with the same name as yours you'll need to add the name then the lingo after it, the lingos ate listed later on in the guide. After hitting next you'll need the wiki's proper page format. Below is an example and clean copy: ' ' is a Description Appearances : Character : Health : Skills : Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage : Cameos : Quotes : Relationships : Trivia : Images Life : Character Pixels :After making the page you'll be free to join the roleplay where you can interact with other users! However, if you prefer to adopt a cat that's already there you can go to here and place a request. When you place a request please be aware that you cannot erase another users request. The format for placing a request is fairly simply . After the request form is done an admin will come along and approve it and you'll have your new character! Roleplaying :cs Category:Warriors: Dawn of the Clans Wiki